


tooth ache

by nakayuta



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dentist Appointment, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Wonhao, i love wonhao, light dom wonwoo, minghao cries, reassurance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakayuta/pseuds/nakayuta
Summary: minghao hates dentist appointments and wonwoo is there to help him get through it! (v soft but minghao cries uwu sjsjs also sorry i haven’t been really active)





	tooth ache

today was the day- it was the morning of the dreaded appointment minghao had to go to. minghao lays wide awake in bed, snuggled into wonwoo, arms wrapped around his boyfriends body and face in the crook of his neck steadily breathing. minghao always had a fear of the dentist even as a child. almost 23 and yet he still fears the smell of sanatizer that stinged his nose. memories flood in as he remembers the first time he ever went into a dentistry. they had him come in a few weeks later for a scheduled “teeth cleaning” the outcome of that was minghao crying the ride back home. “stupid dentist” minghao says out loud quietly still keeping in mind that wonwoo was asleep. 

minghao has that same pit in his stomach, one that he hasn’t gotten since his last dentist visit. today minghao has to go to the dentist due to minghao having a cavity and them needing to fill it. minghao whined quietly not wanting to go, but knowing his boyfriend he’ll drag him there. wonwoo crumples his eyebrows together and turns his body around facing minghao. now wonwoo was awake. “good morning babe, did you sleep well?” wonwoo in his deep morning voice asks quietly and runs his hand through minghao’s silky soft black hair, taking a deep inhale and smiles. he leans down and pecks minghao’s soft and smooth lips before smelling his lavender hair again.

“i slept well, i uh don’t think i’m feeling so good..” minghao says looking down at his hands. “why not, are you sick?” wonwoo says bringing his hand to minghao’s forehead looking for any sign that he is sick. “n-no im not sick.. i just don’t.. want to go to the dentist.” he says quietly thinking about wonwoo laughing at him. “oh. was that it? you shouldn’t be scared but it’s okay bub, i’ll be there for you alright, don’t worry my precious.” wonwoo says as he grabs minghao’s face softly and presses small pecks on his cheeks, lips, nose, forehead, and chin. minghao smiles fondly at wonwoo and kisses him on the cheek. “thank you wonwoo, i love you.”

hours pass as minghao and wonwoo are in the car driving to the dentist. wonwoo holds one of minghao’s hands as he drives his way towards the dreaded for minghao. wonwoo squeezes minghao’s hand lightly and brings it up to his lips and softly kisses it over and over again. minghao smiles at him and waits until they reach a stop sign and grabs wonwoos face to face it towards him and kisses him. it’s a slow kiss, minghao has his one hand on wonwoos cheek and the other lightly pressing down his thigh. minghao drapes his lips on top of wonwoo’s and chews on wonwoos bottom lip until they hear a car beep behind them. they chuckle and continue their way.

“thank you wonwoo, i’ll try to be a big boy!” minghao says as the pull up into the parking lot. “do it for me baby, i know you can do this.” wonwoo says as he unbuckles his belt and leans over towards minghao to give him a final kiss on the cheek. they walk out the car and wonwoo opens the door for minghao and a women with a child behind them. 

“uh we’re here for an appointment for xu minghao?” wonwoo says looking at the receptionist who’s sitting at her computer typing in his name. “ah yes, please wait a couple of minutes and a nurse will come and call him up.” she says smiling at the boys. they say thank you and sit at the waiting room area. they had a dumb kids show on which wasn’t interesting towards neither of the boys. minghao grabs wonwoos hands and plays with his fingers. wonwoo can tell minghao is very anxious but he cant really do much. “look, if anything hurts or you can’t take it just squeeze me hand very hard okay. i don’t think it’ll hurt because it’s just a cavity fill but still.” wonwoo says looking into minghao’s eyes, which look very terrified. “i love you wonwoo.” minghao whispers as he kisses his hand and hugs wonwoo.

“xu minghao?” a man calls out from a door. minghao gulps and stands up along with wonwoo. they walk towards the nurse and greet him. “hello minghao, please wait here while we get things prepared, here are some pills to take so you can feel drowsy.” he says as he hands pills towards minghao and a cup of water. he leads the boys towards a room with a bed and a tv in the corner. “please wait approximately 20-30 minutes, thank you.” the nurse says before he closes the door and leaves the two boys in silence. “do you need help taking those?” wonwoo asia, minghao shakes his head and gulps the two pills quite easily. wonwoo smiles and sits on the bed fiddling with the remote to change it to something entertaining. minghao is extremely nervous and cant handle the thought of seeing any sharp tools. the smell is already getting to him. “look they gave us a heat warming blanket woah.” wonwoo says as he looks at the blanket. minghao lays down on the bed and curls into a fetus very nervous for what comes next. wonwoo turns back and minghao is making grabby hands interning for wonwoo to lay down with him. 

“don’t worry it’ll be alright.” wonwoo says grabbing the blanket and draping it over the two as he ruffles the smaller boys hair. minghao hides his face in wonwoos neck, intaking the smell of vanilla and a mix of cologne, which smelt glorious compared to this place. wonwoo holds him tight as the tv plays in the background. the medicine was slowly but surely starting to kick into minghao as he slowly falls asleep in the arms of wonwoo. 

“babe, baby wake up look it’s time.” wonwoo says shaking minghao awake. it had only been 20 minutes, minghao was now very scared and refused to stand up. wonwoo looks frustrated as the nurse and doctor nod at each other. “we’ll be back in 5 okay.” the doctor says. they leave and minghao looks at wonwoo with tears eyes. “i don’t want to do this.” minghao says sitting up and at the ridge at almost crying. wonwoo sits down and hugs him tightly. it had been already too late as tears fell from minghao’s face. wonwoo grabs minghao’s face and wipes his tears with his thumbs. he kisses his eyes and tear stains. “shh it’s okay baby, i know you can do this. please do this for you and me, i want you to be healthy alright.” wonwoo says looking straight into minghao's wet eyes. minghao sniffles and hugs wonwoo once more before letting out a small “okay” 

the doctor comes in ordering the two that they couldn’t waste time any more and minghao obliges. they follow the doctor into another room where it was filled with minghao’s nightmares. sharp, silver objects. minghao could’ve fainted but he restrained himself from doing so. “please sit on the bed.” the doctor says, minghao does as good and sits at the end and sways his legs around. wonwoo stands next to minghao and has his hand on his ear rubbing it softly, easing minghao who was indeed drowsy. “okay sir i’m going to need you take a seat outside please we will call you back in when we’re done.” the nurse says and the boys lock eyes with each other. “don’t worry minghao, this’ll go by really fast, i’ll be in the other room, i’m sorry hao baby but i have to go.” wonwoo says cupping minghao’s face and kisses his lips softly. “o-okay.. bye wonwoo thank you.” minghao says anxiety filled with his voice. it makes wonwoo sad that he has to leave him there. wonwoo walks out and he’s back into the room they were just in. wonwoo takes this as an opportunity to sleep, he was indeed tired but he just couldn’t sleep. he kept thinking about minghao. he hoped that he wasn’t crying or anything of the sort. it made wonwoo sad, but eventually he lulls to sleep.

“mr wonwoo, hello?.” a nurse says, “the operation is done, you may leave with minghao now.” he says leaving and wonwoo stands up and follows happy that it’s finally done and he can’t wait until he sees his baby. “thank you for coming here, hopefully you’ll come back!” the nurse says as he leaves. minghao was asleep on the bed, wonwoo didn’t know whether or not to wake him up. wonwoo decides to pick up the light boy bridal style and walks out the place and places minghao’s almost lifeless body in the car buckiling him up before going into his seat. he drives back home to their house and minghao is still asleep. wonwoo shakes minghao a bit. minghao turns his head back and forth and looks at wonwoo. his eyes are droopy and look as if he’s been on weed. “baby wake up we’re home, let’s wash up then go to sleep alright?” wonwoo says softly rubbing haos cheek. minghao nods and wonwoo exits his seat and picks hao up and minghao claspes his hands over his neck. 

wonwoo opens the door to their house and he lightly drops him on the couch. he takes his coat off before asking minghao how it went. “so, how was it?” wonwoo asks the boy laying on the couch. “ ‘m fine, it kinda hurt.. can i sleep please?” minghao asks and wonwoo tells him to wash up first and minghaon refuses to stand up. “fine ‘princess’.” wonwoo says carrying the boy up the stairs and into the bathroom. they’ll shower and go straight to bed. minghao raises his arms up showing wonwoo to pull off his shirt and he does the same with his feet. they’re both naked as they get into the shower and minghao’s eyes barely stay awake. wonwoo massages shampoo into minghao’s hair and rinses it along with washing his hair also. minghao is basically leaning back on wonwoo and wonwoo cleans minghao and himself up. 

they finish with the shower and dry themselves with a towel and a hairdryer. minghao was on the verge of sleep and almost hit the floor but luckily wonwoo was right besides him. wonwoo dresses minghao with his light blue pjs and wonwoo puts on sweats and leaves no shirt on. 

minghao climbs into bed first as wonwoo needs to turn off the lights downstairs. wonwoo approaches the bed and turns the lamp off. he gets under the covers and pulls minghao towards his chest. “mmh minghao i’m so very proud of you, you’re such a big boy and you’re very brave.” wonwoo says smelling the newly washed hair of minghao’s. “mhm.” minghao says, unable to speak. “i love you okay, sleep well baby.” wonwoo says as he leans down to kiss the youngest cheek. minghao smiles in then crook of his neck and lightly kisses his neck. “i love you too.” he says before they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!! @/ minqhco on twt


End file.
